West Meets the East: No Need For the East
by Slipknots9
Summary: I suck at summaries. Just R+R.
1. Default Chapter

**************Disclaimer**************  
Ok, fine... I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS (i.e. Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko)  
(or the situations??)in this fanfic.... They belong to AIC and Pioneer. I  
do, however,  
own the American...  
SO DONT SUE ME YOU RICH BASTARDS!!!!!! J/K..... hee hee heeeeeeeeaaa!!!  
  
**************WARNING**************  
Ok... for those of you that are below the age of 18, (should be 17, you  
can rent a porn at that age at Blockbuster!) This fic.. as some call em... will  
include... Sex (The other  
parts, this is just Part 1) (YIPPEE!!)  
and vulgar language... so if you are under 18....  
GET THE HELL OUTA HERE YOU YOUNG SICKOS!! hee hee heeeeeeeeeaaa!!!  
  
************************************************************************************************  
Authors Notes: My First FanFic!! Ok so the Tenchi series (all of em right?)  
take place in  
JAPAN... and the characters are somewhat (Tenchi, his father and grandad at  
least) are  
from the EAST. What happens whan a WESTERN (American) boy, on a vacation,  
ends up at the  
Masaki household?  
PS: Sorry if another story like this is out there, i never saw one but im  
being cautious.  
Again sorry if you already wrote a story like this.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
The West Meets The East: No Need for The West  
By: Universal Escape  
Mike thought to himself. It somehow was wasn't like what  
he thought it  
would be. What he saw were tiny houses cramped into a small space of a  
square mile. thinking about how his house back  
in "The States"...  
Boca Raton, Florida (aka Snob Capital of... If not the World then America),  
if you must know,  
that was at least 5 feet from the next door neighbors) wasnt so cramped  
compared to this.  
It was his first time out of The States. He was getting sick and tired of  
seeing many BMWs,  
Mercedes', Lexus', even Lamborgini's every day. He was sick and tired of all  
the fights about  
who was better and wealthear and the bragging all the teens did about their  
cars, which their  
parents bought them, like they had all the money in the world. He liked it  
here. Sure there  
was an occasional snob here and there, but not like back home.  
  
* * * * * * *  
Mike had only been in Japan for a day and a half and he had already seen  
most of  
the major siteseeing places like Mt. Fuji, and the likes. He even got a  
chance to tour  
some of his favorite video game console factories (Sony Playstation 2 was  
his all time  
favorite... so far). One thing he noticed about the locals... they were all  
around the  
same height... How could you not notice from being a 6ft 6in 'giant.' He got  
used to the  
fact that he was usually the only one around from the West Side.  
  
* * * * * * *  
The rest of the day, Mike was getting tired of the hussle and bussle of the  
city he was  
calling home for this short time and wanted to see the beauty of this now  
familiar land.  
But first... He took out his bong and light up like tomorrow would never  
come. Hit after hit  
got into his system. When he was done, he followed a road to the outskirts  
of the city but  
kept walking. It felt like he had been walking for hours... he thought to himself about how long he has been walking for.  
In the distance,  
he saw what looked like a tree. "A TREE IN THE MIDDLE OF A LAKE?!?" he said,  
flabbergasted.  
I gotta remeber to lay off the fucking weed!! My eyes are bullshitting me.  
"Aww fuck it!  
I feel like i can Fly!!! I FEEL LIKE A MILLION BUCKS!!! he yelled. He  
started to run towards  
the tree that he now saw was on an island in the middle of the lake. The  
weed was taking  
over his mind now and he felt like he wanted to fly, not float like the  
morphine made him feel  
earlier. The second he realized he couldn't fly... he found himself splash  
like a whale into the  
lake. He had jumped what felt like 8 feet into the air and crashed into the  
water.  
  
* * * * * * *  
It was a normal day in the Maski household. As usual Sasami was cooking  
another one of her  
GREAT meals with Ryo-oki eating a... carrot... (DUH!). Mihoshi and Kiyone  
were on their rounds  
(GP scouting rounds that is). Tenchi was at the Shrine sweeping and  
training. Ayeka and Ryoko  
were fighting like always, but this time it wasnt over Tenchi. We will never  
know what they  
were fighting about cause they didnt really remember what it was about after  
they started.  
(CONFUSING HUH?)  
  
* * * * * * *  
As the two fought outside the Masaki house (fists and feet and teeth) they  
heard a splash from  
the lake. They stopped fighting for a moment. Wondering what happened they  
inched their way to  
the lake. What they saw made them sweat a big anime sweat drop.   
thought Ayeka and Ryoko. When Mike noticed them he was starteld. "Damn!!!  
Now I know my  
eyes are Bullshitting me!!! What he saw were two beautiful young ladies. "I  
never saw beauty  
like this." he said. "TWO BEAUTIES!!! I LOVE JAPAN!!!!" he yelled. As he  
said this both Ayeka  
and Ryoko blushed.  
  
* * * * * * *  
Ayeka and Ryoko helped him out of the water and got him a towel. They both  
took an arm and led  
him to the house. Once inside Mike noticed there were more beautiful young  
ladies around. Six to  
be exact. "Fuck the States... with this much beauty around im staying here."  
he said to himself.  
He got up with Ayeka and Ryoko following him everywhere he went. When he  
enterd the kitchen he  
noticed an oh so cute little blue haird girl cooking what smelled like the  
steaks his mom made  
back home. When Sasami noticed him she screamed. Terrified, Mike ran like a  
bat outta hell. He  
crashed into Tenchi who was done training and was hungry. Falling on his  
backside, Mike held  
his nose like it was broken. "Its bleeding but it isnt broken." Washu told  
the newcomer, popping  
out of nowhere and examining his nose. Tenchi was standing over him with  
wonder in his eyes.  
Tenchi thought. Nobuyuki, and Katsuhito made their way  
into the house not  
expecting company.  
  
* * * * * * *  
Mike, was still on the weeds influences but it was dying now. He wore a FUBU  
shirt and JNCO  
jeans, unlike the others kimonos and stuff. Much to his liking, he was the  
only one not in any  
japanese clothing. Sleep came over him in seconds. When he awoke a few hours  
later, he paniked.  
Not knowing where he was and how he got here, he got up and ran for the  
door. Ryoko phased in  
front of him just before he reached the exit. Not noticing her, he crashed  
into her. Again  
he fell on his ass and swore like a street punk. "What the fuck?!?" "Where  
in fucking hell am  
I?!?" "Where am I?" "And who the fuck are you?!?" Mike was sweating like a  
pig. As everyone  
heard the yelling, they came running to see what had happened.  
  
* * * * * * *  
Mike looked around the room, seeing about ten faces staring at him. "Shit!"  
he said "I don't  
remember a thing. Oh... yeah... the weed..." he said nodding to himself.  
Worry turned to  
confusion on the ten faces. "Well now that everybody is here" said  
Katsuhito, "why dont we  
introduce ourselves to our guest? The Introductions started with Katsuhito.  
Then Nobuyuki,  
welcoming the stranger into his house. Then Tenchi, who smiled a hello. Then  
came the six  
beauties. Ayeka, first Princess of Jurai, Mike thought;  
Sasami, second Princess of Jurai ; Ryoko,  
infamous EX-Space Pirate ; Mihoshi, Galaxy  
Police, First  
Class ; Kiyone, GP, First Class ; Washu,  
GREATEST scientist in the Universe Mike wondered  
to himself. He felt  
something when Washu spoke to him. But what? "Well, it's gonna take me a  
while to remember all  
your names. Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Mike, Normal Human  
from Florida, USA."  
  
* * * * * * *  
Washu felt it too. A bond kinda like with Ryoko but stronger... somehow. She  
created another  
dimensional room for Mike. I think she went OVERBOARD!!! he thought to  
himself as  
he entered the door. The room was HUGE! A KING size bed, a really big  
dresser, double windows  
were just a few of the things you could find in the room.  
  
* * * * * * *  
Everyone was curious about Mike. They found a lot about him at dinner. Mike,  
just learning how  
to use chopsticks, had a hard time eating and was the last one to leave the  
table. That gave  
Sasami and Mihoshi some time to chat with him while they cleaned the dishes.  
They learned about  
where he lived and what a hell he thought it was, and about his family. He  
learned about  
Jurai, how they all came to meet, Kagato, and other stuff.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
Send comments and ?s to Slipknots9@aol.com  
  
Ok, so its my first fic. I thought it too long to get all of what I want in  
there so if ya liked  
it look for Part two sometime. 


	2. West Meets the East (2)

**************Disclaimer**************  
Ok, fine... I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS (i.e.  
Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko)  
(or the situations??)in this fanfic.... They belong  
to AIC and Pioneer. I do, however,  
own the American...  
SO DONT SUE ME YOU RICH BASTARDS!!!!!! J/K  
  
  
**************WARNING**************  
Ok... for those of you that are below the age of  
18, (should be 17, you can rent a porn  
at that age at Blockbuster!) This fic.. as some  
call em... will include... Sex (YIPPEE!!)  
and vulgar language... so if you are under 18....  
GET THE HELL OUTA HERE YOU YOUNG SICKOS!! hee hee  
heeeeeeeeeaaa!!!  
  
**********************************************  
Authors Notes: Here's part 2. Mike starts to  
miss his home and family, Washu has a secret about  
Mike, Mike gets a girl, and  
Kagato screws with the wrong person. Hmmm...  
interesting!  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Mike woke up and started thinking. It's been 3 months  
since he came into the lives of the  
Masaki household. He missed his parents, the fights  
with his brother, and Barbie, the family  
dog. What was really unexpected was he missed arguing  
with customers at Blockbuster Video about  
late fees. If you worked with Mike you would  
understand why he loved arguing with the customers...  
Who wouldn't if people argue with you about $4.23 when  
they pay thousands of dollars  
for a BMW, Mercedes, Lexus, etc.? But most of all he  
missed his co-workers.  
Carrie, Didi, Justin, Mike, (Two Mikes in one store...  
used to be 4 of us), Bennie  
Joey, Cruz, Tatiana, and Dalia. They probably thought  
he was dead or something. But what did  
his parents think?  
  
* * * * * * *  
It was morning so Mike decided to get up. It smelled  
like Sasami was up before everyone as usual.  
When he entered the kitchen he said hi to Sasami and  
sat down at the table. He was thankful  
for finally learning how to use chopsticks, now he  
wasn't always last to leave the table.  
Mike started thinking again. When Sasami couldn't take  
the silence anymore she asked Mike what  
was wrong. "Oh, nothing, Sasami. Just thinking about  
home." "You miss home, don't you?" asked  
Sasami. "Let's not talk about it anymore. I probably  
got you thinking more about Jurai now."  
Mike just sighed and waited for the fantastic meal  
Sasami was making.  
  
* * * * * * *  
By the time Mike was done with his breakfast, everyone  
else was just getting up. Mike was  
thinking about getting a stereo system in his room  
like at home. He asked Washu if she could  
him one cause he didn't have any money. She happily  
agreed. He missed his Limp Bizkit CDs and  
his techno mix CDs. He was on his bed when Ryo-oki  
came in and pounced on his lap, snapping  
him out of thought, and spooking him at the same time.  
He hadn't gotten used to the cabbit  
yet and forgot all about her.  
  
* * * * * * *  
Washu was doing some tests on Mike's samples. It took  
her three months to get to this point and  
to get the results she wanted to find, but it was  
worth it. She was sure of it now. All tests  
proved to be 100% accurate. But how will she let  
everyone know? When? she thought. She sighed and left her  
lab.  
  
* * * * * * *  
Mike was very hungry today. He was already on his  
third helping. As usual he complimented Sasami  
on another GREAT, FANTASTIC, ULTRA TASTY meal.  
Everyone else was up and at the table. Washu  
walked in and said hi to everyone. "I have some news  
everyone." Everyone looked at Washu like  
she was gonna tell everyone she had another invention  
that didn't work like she wanted it to  
again. "I have done some tests and they all are 100%  
accurate.... You see..." "Spit it out  
Washu." said Mike. She sighed one last time and said  
"Mike... is... my... son..." Mikes eyes  
widened, and he looked at Washu like it was a joke.  
"HA HA HA. Funny Little Washu." "I am dead  
serious about this!" "HE he h...." Mike just droped  
his chopsticks and fainted, knocking his  
head on the tile floor.  
  
* * * * * * *  
Over a couple billion light years away, Kagato was  
making a comeback after Tenchi and Friends.  
Little did he know that the one person who could get  
rid of him for good was now in the picture.  
(short huh?)  
  
* * * * * * *  
When Mike woke up in Washu's lab, he had the worst  
feeling headache he had ever had in his life.  
Everyone was around him and looked worried. Its not  
every day you fall backwards and knock your  
head so hard on the floor you crack your skull. But  
thanks to Washu he was perfectly fine.  
A little too late Mike finally said "OuUuCH!!!!" (well  
better late than never.) "Washu..." Mike  
finally got the strength to say something. "P-please  
te-ll... me that you are... jo-k-king..."  
"Ok... so I joke around a lot, but I am VERY serious  
about this!" "Holy shit... this is too much  
to take in!!!" Mike ran out of the lab and to his  
room, locked the door, and didn't come out  
till dinner. He was listening to a Limp Bizkit song  
that really fit the day so far... Break  
Stuff. He also got into a better mood listening to  
some of the techno from MP3.COM (GO THERE  
ITS A GOOD PLACE FOR NEWBIES!) on his stereo which was  
connected to his computer.  
(WINAMP KICKS ASS TOO!)  
  
* * * * * * *  
When he sat at the dinner table, he barely spoke a  
word. That sure as hell wasnt like him at all  
and it worried everyone. Sasami was the first to try  
and have a conversation with him. "Mike?"  
Mike just looked up from his food with his eyes and it  
made him look PISSED(!!!). "What are you  
thinking about?" Sasami asked a little uneasy. Mike  
didn't say a word and just started eating  
again. When he was finished he just got up and put his  
dishes in the sink and went upstairs  
without a word. This made everyone, especially Washu,  
worry all the more.  
  
* * * * * * *  
The next day was a little better in that Mike actually  
spoke. "Where is Washu?" he asked Ayeka.  
"Where she always is, Mike, the lab." She replied in a  
sarcastic way and trying to be funny but  
Mike just walked towards the lab. Once inside the lab  
he called for Washu. "Washu!! Where the  
hell are you?" he yelled into the dark void in front  
of him. Just then Washu came out of  
nowhere. "I was hoping you would come and talk with  
me." "I just want to see the results of your  
'tests'." he said in a ticked off voice. Washu's  
holographic lap-top phased in and Washu  
pulled up the results and printed them out. "See, I  
wasn't lying. Here is the proof."  
"Holy shit... it's true... Well I always wanted to  
know about my biological parents...  
but I didn't think it would be so easy and sudden!"  
  
* * * * * * *  
"So... MOM... how does it feel to have me back in your  
life?" "To tell you the truth... I have  
never been happier!" "This is something I am gonna  
have to get used to... I mean all  
those years with my family back home... you understand  
right?" "Of course.... SON." Mike was  
feeling a lot better now, and he gave his mother a  
great big hug. "There is one thing I would  
like you to do for me if you dont mind, Mom..........  
(?????)  
  
* * * * * * *  
That night, Mike was having a really FUCKED up dream,  
and was talking... no more like screaming  
in his sleep. Being that Ayeka and Sasami were in the  
room next to his, Ayeka was worried about  
Mike, and went to check on him. What she found was  
Mike writhing in pain... (but from what)...  
on his bed. She tried to wake him up by shaking him  
but that didn't work, so she got in his bed  
and tried to hold him still so he wouldn't hurt  
himself on a bedpost or something. (I RAN OUT  
OF IDEAS DAMNIT!!!)  
  
* * * * * * *  
Later that night, Mike woke up and found he was not  
alone. It seemed Ayeka had fallen asleep  
with her arms around him. Mike thought to himself. "Ayeka."  
Mike whispered. "Ayeka!" he said as he shook her. She  
stired and opened her eyes. "Oh my goodness  
I must have fallen asleep.. while...." "While what?!"  
Mike asked. "Well you were screaming  
and I thought you were in trouble so I came to check  
on you and you seemed like you were in  
pain and you were thrashing about and so I tried to  
wake you, but you didn't wake up and so  
I just held onto you so you wouldn't hit the bedposts  
and hurt yourself." Ayeka said quickly.  
(try saying that quickly and under 10 seconds and I  
will be very impressed) "Well... since you  
are here I do have something to tell you Ayeka." Mike  
whispered into her ear.  
  
* * * * * * *  
(I am writing this as 2001 rolls around..... HAPPY NEW  
YEAR!!!!!) (Anyway................  
the whole speech Mike woulda given would have been  
tooooooo looooong. so I cut it out. You will  
know what happened durring that time ;) )"Oh, Mike!!!  
You have no idea how happy this makes me!  
You see, I feel the same for you, I just didn't know  
how you felt towards me." "Well now you  
know. I love you Ayeka." "And I love you, Mike." (See,  
I told ya!!)  
  
* * * * * * *  
(I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN A SEX SCENE B4 SO BARE WITH  
ME)Mike and Ayeka kissed for what seemed like  
a few millenia, but was only a few seconds. Mike  
kissed the tip of Ayekas nose and trailed  
down her cheek and back to her wanting lips. Ayeka  
gasped as she felt Mike's hands move up  
along her body to play with her breasts through her  
kimono. She had always wanted him to make  
some moves, but this, she thought, was better than she  
imagined. She could feel Mike's  
dick through his pants as it pressed against her  
mound. Ayeka let Mike's hands into her  
kimono to get to her breasts easier. Ayeka chose that  
moment to wiggle on his lap and  
giggled at the feeling of Mike's hardness through his  
pants. Mike couldn't take it anymore...  
he wanted.. needed those perfect tits free! He roughly  
took the top of Ayeka's kimono down  
to her waist and his hands went to her breasts and  
played with them hard enough to excite,  
and not intending to hurt. As Mike began to play with  
her nipples, he leaned forward and  
kissed her on the lips and trailed down to her right  
breast. Ayeka arched her back rubbing  
herself against him again, and Mike became aware of  
his painful discomfort at being trapped  
in his pants. He moved his left hand to the button of  
his pants, and kept the right one  
caressing and squeezing Ayeka's right breast. Ayeka  
moaned as he removed his hand, but he  
had his pants down in no time, and she grinned as she  
felt his naked cock brush against her  
outer lips through her kimono. (she did after all not  
wear any undergarments ;) ) He finally  
ripped (not literally) the kimono off of her body and  
stared at the beautiful site in  
front of him. Mike was so hot he couldn't even think,  
and the feel of that  
wonderful skin of her mound on his cock was absolute  
torture. But he  
wanted Ayeka thoroughly ready for him. His left hand  
continued its  
exploration of her breasts, but his right hand slipped  
between her legs  
and his fingers began to circle her clit. She moaned,  
bucking against his fingers movements  
and sent nuclear blasts through his oversensitized  
penis. He  
groaned, and began moving his fingers faster and  
faster. Her natural  
wetness spread through her labia and vagina as she  
became more and more  
aroused. Curious, Mike dipped one finger into her  
vagina in  
exploration and was gifted with a shout of ecstasy  
from his lover.  
"Oh.... Please More, PleAse MoRE.." Ayeka moaned out  
in extacy. She was clutching the  
pillow, her legs locked apart, afraid they would give  
out at the  
incredible feelings courseing through her. Mike  
inserted two fingers  
this time, and she clenched her teeth with the  
pleasure, afraid to  
scream lest it be heard all the way in AMERICA!!  
"Please, please... oh... OH Mike... please... I...  
want you... NOWWWW!" Ayeka screamed,  
finally letting go. Mike probed for her vagina with  
the tip of his cock, and finding  
her waiting entrance, slipped slowly inside. Ayeka's  
nails chipped paint from the headboard  
of the bed, her mouth open in a silent scream as she  
felt him tentatively slip inside.  
She did not think anything could be better than using  
her vibrators and sex toys, but she  
had been wrong. It was MUCH better. Mike started to  
withdraw, and Ayeka thrust back,  
impaling herself. "Don't...you...... Dare  
STOOOooooop!" Ayeka gasped as Mike's dick went back  
in her wanting sex canal. "I...don't want...to hurt  
you." Mike whispered between clenched  
teeth. He also didn't want to lose it. She felt go  
good....words could  
not describe how if felt to be inside of her. He  
couldn't think  
anymore. His body took over now, pumping himself in  
and out of Ayeka at a growing speed.  
Ayeka had an idea. She wanted to do something she  
thought would be more fun. She got on her knees  
and shimmied to lie between Mike's legs. She started  
something only Mike dreamed she would do.  
She opened her mouth and took the head into her mouth,  
massaging it with her tongue.  
Ayeka started to bob her mouth up and down on Mike's  
ever growing cock, sometimes  
deepthroating it. Mike grabbed Ayeka by the hair, not  
roughly, and forced Ayeka to go faster.  
Ayeka did not protest, as she was loving every second  
of it. Mike held Ayekas head still  
as to get her to stop with his dick down her throat,  
and started ramming his dick down her  
throat even further. Ayeka gagged at this new action  
and had her chin against his balls.  
Ayeka was struggling... Mike finally realized this and  
let go. "OH SHIT!!!! IM SO SORRY  
AYEKA!!!!" she looked up at him and continued on  
bobbing on his dick. After about ten minutes,  
Mike finally felt it. He held Ayeka's head again, but  
not as close to him like last time, and  
shot his seed down her throat. Ayeka couldn't hold it  
all in and let some slip down her chin  
and cheeks and drip onto her breasts. Ayeka just  
licked up all the cum on her face and tits.  
Mike entered her pussy again and in no time he came  
like a hurricane. This was not from being  
horny... this was out of TRUE LOVE!!! (ok i know it  
sucked... but keep in mind I never wrote  
one of these before!!!!!)  
  
* * * * * * *  
A dark figure eclipsed the sun the next day. It was  
Kagato's new ship, The Tilympic. It was  
bigger than the Soja. MUCH BIGGER!!!  
  
* * * * * * *  
Again, that bastard Kagato wanted to fight with Tenchi  
and crew again. But he was not expecting  
another to be with them. thought Kagato. As  
Kagato attacks the Masaki household again, wanting to  
really get to Tenchi by kidnapping Ryoko  
again... (What is it about her that he likes? She is  
hot and all but you would expect him to find  
someone already right?) Tenchi was pissed... Well with  
Ayeka out of the picture... he finally  
got the nerve to tell Ryoko that he loved her.  
  
* * * * * * *  
And again.... Tenchi and crew plus one, follow The  
Tilympic to Jurai in Mike's ship The Rock  
(hey everyone else has a ship!!!! why not Mike as  
well... after all with Washu as your mom.....)  
to have a battle that will put all the other TENCHI  
and crew VS. Kagato battles to shame  
because of one loly AMERICAN.........  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
As always.... Send Comments and ?s to  
Slipknots9@aol.com and if you were looking  
forward to  
this part (PERSONALLY I THOUGHT IT SUCKED) then you  
will want to wait for the last...  
I have been thinking about the ending of this thing b4  
I even had the thought of writing this  
fic..... YOU WILL BE SHOCKED AT THE ENDING OF THIS I  
SWEAR!!!! Anyway..... PEACE OUT! 


	3. West Meets the East (3)

**************Disclaimer**************  
Ok, fine... I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS (i.e. Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko)  
in this fanfic.... They belong to AIC and Pioneer.  
I do, however, own the American...  
SO DONT SUE ME, I DONT HAVE ENOUGH MONEY ANYWAY :(  
  
**************WARNING**************  
Ok... for those of you that are below the age of 18, (should be 17, you  
can rent a porn at that age at Blockbuster!) This fic will  
include violence and VERY, VERY vulgar language... so if you are under  
18....  
PRESS THE BACK BUTTON NOW!!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
Author's Notes: The LAST Part...........  
Here is what you can expect: Everyone fights Kagato... What Mike asked Washu  
for  
in part 2... and MUCH MUCH MORE.... JUST READ THIS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU  
THINK... PLEASE... AND  
THANK YOU!!!!  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
The West Meets The East: No Need for The West  
(Last Part)  
By: Universal Escape  
  
Thought Mike. "It's been  
  
two weeks since Kagato took Ryoko and we still aren't anywhere near  
Jurai?!?" (In case you are  
  
wondering... Kagato challenged Tenchi and Crew to come to Jurai and fight. I  
forgot to put that  
  
in part 2) Mike said to himself. Washu was in the co-pilots seat...  
asleep... or so Mike thought.  
  
* * * * * * *  
"This chair is so uncomfortable, I'm about to rip it from the floor!" Mike  
said aloud and annoyed.  
  
"Then why don't you get some rest my son?" Washu said suddenly. "The ship  
does have Auto Pilot."  
  
"And after all... we are about a day away from reaching Jurai." Washu said  
with a yawn.  
  
"Why the hell didn't you say anything before?!?!?" Mike practically  
yelled. "Because...  
  
You didn't ask." "Whatever. I'm going to take a nap or two or three. Wake  
me if I'm not up already  
  
when we get there."  
  
* * * * * * *  
The ship was huge. Mike was walking for what seemed like 10 minutes already  
to his room. He  
  
started thinking. What if he was killed? What if someone else was killed?  
What if.....?  
  
The thought trailed off in his mind. He passed Ayeka and Sasami's room and  
peeked in to check  
  
up on the two lovely princesses. He entered the room and saw that they were  
both asleep. He  
  
noticed that Sasami was in the same bed as Ayeka and suspected she had a  
nightmare.  
  
He walked to Ayeka's side of the bed and stopped. He stared at the beauty  
that was before him.  
  
At the moment he just wanted to stay there and stare at her forever. He knew  
that the battle  
  
with Kagato would not be too far ahead.. so he leaned over and kissed Ayeka  
on the forehead and  
  
left to go to his room.  
  
* * * * * * *  
Mike had just gotten about 3 hours of sleep when he was awoke by Ayeka and  
Sasami. Ayeka wanted  
  
to be with Mike before the fight and Sasami wanted to stay with her, because  
she had a bad dream,  
  
so they came to an agreement. Sasami could come along with Ayeka as long as  
Sasami didn't stay  
  
too close to Ayeka while she was with Mike in bed (NO SEX IN THIS ONE....  
SORRY). But  
  
Sasami had another bad dream and crawled into the bed on the other side of  
Mike. She  
  
felt safer than ever knowing that her sister and Mike were there to protect  
her. When Mike  
  
awoke and found he had another lovely princess in his bed with her arm on  
his chest...  
  
all he could do was sigh and put his arms around them, hold them close and  
comfort them both.  
  
* * * * * * *  
When they reached Jurai, Washu told everyone that they had arrived over the  
speaker system.  
  
They were finally there... but they didn't know what to expect. Tenchi was  
leading the group.  
  
Mike was speechless... he had never seen such beautiful architecture... and  
a whole shitload  
  
of trees. They were walking for about an hour when suddenly Tenchi saw two  
rows of  
  
knight looking guys lined up right before two huge doors. Ayeka and Sasami  
knew it was the  
  
throne room.  
  
* * * * * * *  
When the group started towards the doors, the knights moved their staffs as  
if they were  
  
saluting them. The group keeps walking towards the knights. Out of nowhere,  
all the knights  
  
(about 18 of em) are attacking them. But they were weak... nothing like the  
battle with Kagato.  
  
Tenchi with his sword (not the light hawk sword... yet) and Ayeka with her  
shield, the knights  
  
went down like bricks.  
  
* * * * * * *  
The only thing between Tenchi and Co. and Kagato were the huge doors leading  
to the throne room.  
  
It took Tenchi and Mike about two minutes to push the heavy doors open.  
Inside, Kagato was sitting  
  
on the throne with a very big and evil grin on his face with Ryoko in a very  
strong capsule.  
  
"Welcome. It's been so long I was beginning to think you pussied out!"  
Kagato said to Tenchi.  
  
"You dare to take MY Ryoko... and talk like your some kind of god... and  
think nothing will  
  
happen to you unlike last time?" Tenchi yelled.  
  
* * * * * * *  
Kagato, who seemed a bit arrogant, got up from his throne, and proceeded to  
walk towards the  
  
group. Kagato saw everyone he had expected... but Mike was nowhere to be  
seen. He had slipped  
  
into the shadows of the room and kept himself hidden.  
  
* * * * * * *  
Mike thought to himself.  
Mike watched from the shadows as everyone got the fight on with  
Kagato. He was much  
  
more powerful this time around. Tenchi, Ayeka, Mihoshi, Kiyone, and Washu  
were all doing their  
  
best to overtake the Evil Bastard. All the while they were wondering what  
happened to Mike.  
  
He was nowhere to be found.  
  
* * * * * * *  
The first to go down (no they did not die) was Mihoshi. thought Mike  
  
The second to go down was Washu Mike spoke to his mom in her  
mind. Washu asked Mike  
telepathically.   
  
Next to go down was Kiyone.   
Ayeka still kept a good  
  
fight but went down eventually. and last but  
definity not least  
  
Tenchi.  
  
* * * * * * *  
Tenchi was the last one left so he called upon the Light hawk Wings and  
fought Kagato for about  
  
a minute with the Light hawk Sword. But Kagato was more evil and the Light  
hawk Sword was  
  
worthless and eventually Tenchi went down in a heap from exhaustion and  
pain.  
  
* * * * * * *  
"Looks like I've won. How unfortunate for you Ryoko, you only get to spend a  
few hours with  
  
your boyfriend. Pity I have to kill him now." Kagato said with all the  
arrogance the world could  
  
have. "Oh really?" came a voice Kagato had never heard before. "I guess  
you never noticed me or  
  
thought they were alone" said Mike. "Who.... are you?" asks Kagato, not  
knowing what to expect.  
  
"I'm the one who will take your ass out mother fucker! Trust me your sorry  
ass is going down."  
  
said a really pissed off Mike. "..... You don't seem to know my powers-"  
"I could care less about  
  
your powers, dumb fuck. Where I'm from no one has powers, but they do know  
how to defend  
  
themselves, and I could take you out in no time." Mike said with  
confidence. "Try me." Said  
  
Kagato. "Gladly you fucking shit faced wonder who cant tell his face from  
his ass." Said Mike  
  
Kagato was walking towards Mike with everyone else watching in shock.  
  
* * * * * * *  
Just then Mike had a red light coming from his body. Mike started to scream  
bloody murder  
  
and a sword appeared kind of like the Light hawk sword but had a red blade  
and a black handle.  
  
Kagato took a step back and looked on in disbelief. Kagato called forth his  
own sword.  
  
* * * * * * *  
Kagato and Mike just looked at each other waiting for the other to make a  
move. thought Kagato as he  
started to make his  
  
way towards Mike. Mike saw this and charged Kagato as well. Mike and Kagato  
fought with such  
  
force that the whole throne room shook slightly. they both  
  
thought.  
  
* * * * * * *  
After about two minutes of fighting both Kagato and Mike took a few steps  
back and took a moment  
  
to breathe. They charged again and swung with all their energy this time  
Mike's sword went  
  
through Kagato's upper torso in a spray of blood. Kagato stood their holding  
his chest and fell  
  
to his knees. "THAT LITTLE FUCKER DID IT. HE DEFEAAAaaaa..." was all  
that Kagato could  
  
say as he fell to the floor dead.  
  
* * * * * * *  
"Eat Shit you flying fuck." said Mike, the sword disappearing. Tenchi took  
this time to release  
  
Ryoko. Everyone walked over to Mike with their eyes practically popping out  
of their heads from  
  
seeing someone like Mike kill Kagato.  
  
* * * * * * *  
Suddenly Mike felt a twinge of pain in his chest and looked down. He had  
been cut deeply.  
  
He collapsed to the ground from the pain. Everyone rushed over to him and  
Washu pulled  
  
up her holo-lap-top and connected some wires and an IV to Mike. Ayeka was  
kneeling and put  
  
Mike's head in her lap and tried to comfort him. Mike was shaking and  
breathing hard.  
  
Surprisingly calm, Mike asked Washu how long it would be until he would be  
up and about again.  
  
But Washu could only let out a yell of pain as if she herself was cut.  
"The cut is too deep...  
  
There is nothing I can do..." she said with tears going down her face like  
rivers. "Mom...  
  
I know you like to kid and all... but that shit aint funny!!!" Mike said.  
"Look at these tears...  
  
do I look.... like I'm kidding?" Washu said between sobs. "I'm only 19  
fucking years old...  
  
You can't do anything?!?" "No, I cannot."  
  
* * * * * * *  
Breathing hard, Mike told everyone that he felt a bond with everyone of  
them. But with Ayeka  
  
he felt the strongest. "I will always love... you Ayeka... FOREVER!!! You  
are my BEST friend  
  
and I will never forget anything that has... happened between all of us.  
This was the  
  
greatest vacation.... I have ever had in my life.............. as short as  
it was. Thank you  
  
for everything.  
  
Mike held Ayeka close and kissed her on the lips as he felt life leaving  
him. "I'm glad Ryoko  
  
is ok. Tenchi, you take.... care of her. She.... needs your love. Ryoko...  
take care... of him  
  
as well... Mihoshi and Kiyone... we have had some memories... together...  
and I hope you get  
  
your promotions... you sure... have been deserving of them for some.....  
time now. Sasami...  
  
some day you.........will be a beutiful princess... but until... then...  
keep... up the  
  
Awesome cooking and just be yourself. Washu and Ayeka.... You are in my....  
heart and I will..  
  
..... always be  
  
in your hearts... and I'll be up there.... watching over all of you  
and........ making sure....  
  
you don't get into....... any.... trouble... I LOVE YOU ALL............"  
Mike said as life left  
  
him. "Goodbye my friends."  
  
***************************************************************************  
Ok that's the end. I don't know what you thought of the ending so send me  
?&C to  
Slipknots9@aol.com. Look for some more stories coming soon. 


End file.
